Violet Hill
by animanga128
Summary: KInd of Twilight written from Alice's perspective. loosely follows the plot. I luv Alice and Jasper. This story mainly focuses on their relationship. I do not own the characters of Twilight or Coldplay's song, Violet Hill.
1. Red Heads, Guitars, and Visions, Oh My!

**Hey readers!**

**Thanks for clicking on my story. I really like Alice and Jasper (they are my favorite characters!)and I think that they have a really good relationship, and they aren't mentioned enough in the books. Hope you enjoy!**

**luv, Animanga128**

**

* * *

**

Something was wrong. I saw it flash across my mind in a vision of color and blur. It wasn't clear, but I could tell. Something wasn't right.

Jasper, who was sitting to my left, saw my face. He knew my every reaction to visions. He could see the look of confusion and pain that graced my face now.

"Alice," he began, looking at me, a serious expression on his face. "What did you see?"

Carlisle, who was previously engaged in a conversation with Esme and Rosalie, looked up at me, startled.

Four more faces looked up. Edward, who was sitting in a large, comfortable chair looked up first. Then, Esme looked up in spontaneity with Rosalie. Last was Emmett, who was sitting with his arm around Rosalie.

"It wasn't quite clear," I explained. "All I saw was a blur of color and then...then..." My voice caught. I began to loose focus as another vision danced across my mind. A woman, in her twenties, with fiery red hair, and extremely beautiful features disappear into the woods.

Jasper gave me a quick jolt, and I immediately returned to my family.

Carlisle urged me to share my vision.

"All I saw was a woman. She was definitely a vampire. I don't know where she was, or who she was or where she came from. All I know is that she had fiery red hair, and pallid skin, just like us. Oh, and her eyes were jet black, and she was glaring" I stated. Jasper pulled me into a hug. I didn't know why, but I just had the worst feeling about this woman.

Everybody pondered this. Carlisle spoke first. "Well, since we don't know anything about her, it is probably better left alone. Why don't we all go upstairs, seeing as it is late, and we all need to relax for a few hours, before we all leave again in the morning."

Jasper stood, then helped me up, seeing as I was having a mental breakdown. I stood and walked with an uneasy gracefulness. It was unusual, but seeing that vision, especially her eyes, was enough to make anyone collapse.

I walked into my room and took my shoes off. Snow drifted lazily to the ground. Jasper lit a fire in the fireplace and I turned on the TV. Jasper sat down next to me on our large, comfortable, plush sectional. I laid my head on his shoulder, and his embraced me with his strong arms.

"So tell me, Alice, why are you so afraid?" he asked me with his calm voice.

I could sense that he was using his powers to calm me down. He knew I was upset.

"Her eyes seemed to be looking right at me. They were black, Jasper. She was thirsty. And she was glaring and-"

Jasper cut me off by placing his index finger over my mouth. He replaced his finger with his lips. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds.

"Don't fret, Alice," he soothed. "I doubt that this has anything to do with you. She may have just been a hunting vampire for all we know."

"Not only that, it may have just been me, but the forest sure as hell looked a lot like the forest surrounding Forks," I said.

Jasper stroked his chin, then smiled at me. "Well, if it was in Forks, we'll just have to be friendly and ask, "Excuse me, Madam, but are you perchance hunting one Alice Cullen?"

I giggled. He laughed. I replied with an imitation of the woman in the forest. "No, because you, Jasper Hale, are now protecting her, so I am assuming that she is not available for hunting."

Jasper smiled. I smiled. We shared so many good times.

Then, he pulled out his guitar.

Oh, how I loved when he played the guitar! Sometimes he would sing to me. Nobody else knew about his secret talent.

He began to sing to me. I smiled. He hadn't sang in a while. I presume that he was working on a new song, because this one was far more unique than anything that I had ever heard. It was soft, with a gentle melody, carried by his lovely, harmonious voice.

Suddenly, the window opened. A rush of wind stormed through the room. And then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red disappear in the the deep woods.

Jasper gentle put his guitar down, then went to go close the window. I sat there, stunned for a moment, before letting the scream that had been building up, out.

My legs started to swagger. Before I knew it, I was laying on the couch, my head in Jasper's lap.

"It was _her_," I growled.

At that moment, I knew.

Her name was Victoria, and she was hunting. Not for blood from an animal. She had one particular human in mind, and that human's name, was Bella Swan.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please, your honest feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**I'll try to get the next chapter on its feet soon!**

**If you have any ideas, post them in a review, and i will consider putting them in my story. (You will be credited.)**


	2. Edward's Dilema

The sun beat down on the usually gray Forks. A dark, foreboding, black line of clouds lined the horizon. I scoffed at the sunshine.

School was a drag. I hated it.

Anybody who thought school was interesting had no idea of what it was like through our perspective. The place which I referred to as a "hell-hole" was a nightmare for all of us Cullens.

In the morning, we had all exchanged parting glances and farewell hugs with Esme and Carlisle. The four of us clambered into Rosalie's Mercedes, while Edward chose to drive his own silver Volvo.

As Rosalie smoothly pulled into the school parking lot, I saw an old orange truck. Must have been a new student. I grabbed my school bag from underneath my seat then carefully stepped out of the car.

I could feel most of the eyes in the parking lot were on us and Edward who had parked a few spaces over.

Things settled down when we began to migrate toward the school building. I approached my locker with Rosalie by my side. Instead of grabbing my books, I began to fix my hair, as did Rosalie. A girl with long, brown hair accidently shouldered me.

The bell rang. With a quick motion of my hands, my books were in my bag, and I was heading off to class. Ugh. I had bio. I thought about skipping, but decided against it. How would Carlisle and Esme react if they had found out that I had received detention.

Class was boring. I wasn't sure if I could have made it to lunch. I don't know how, but I did.

Then, I saw her. The girl that I had learned about from my vision was sitting right on the other side of the room. Bella Swan was sitting right there. I quickly alerted Jasper, but he seemed indifferent. The person who it did alert, however, was Edward. He was just sitting there, staring at her. And the weird thing, was, Bella stared back.

I slowly turned away, but Edward's gaze remained fixed on Bella, even long after she had turned away and was listening to Mike Newton tell a story.

I could tell that, from this day forward, Forks High School was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

Jasper was laying on the couch, his eyes staring at the ceiling. I gently hit him in the stomach, making him sit up and make room for me.

"So what do you think of Bella?" he asked me, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"I don't know her. How can I have an opinion?" I replied.

"I don't know. Just curious," he muttered. "What do you think of me?"

"Hmmmmm.....well, that's a hard one," I replied playfully.

His face was egging me on, daring me to tell him. "Oh okay, since you look so eager," I said. "Well, you're quiet and-"

Jasper looked taken aback, as if he didn't know he was quiet.

"Well, you are, but its part of the reason you're so amazing." His smile returned. "You're quiet, and funny, and charming, and loving, and just, overall...." I caught myself. I couldn't find the words. I loved Jasper too much that I couldn't find words to describe it. "Now," I said, putting on my most challenging face. "What do you think about me?"

Jasper pondered the question. I wasn't going to rush him. He didn't speak much, but when he did, his words were beautiful and poetic.

"You're beautiful. You're smart. You're witty. You're mine. You're my air. I can't breathe without you. You're funny. You're....you're..." His lips met mine. Oh my God. He was such a good kisser.

It was I who broke the kiss, but only to admire his flawless face. His perfect, golden eyes.

We were set apart by a firm knock on the door. "Alice, I need to talk to you."

Edward. Ugh. I loved Edward as my brother, but there were some times when he just.....ugh. He could make me so mad. But, I answered the door.

"What?" I asked in an annoyed voice. Sure as hell I was annoyed. Annoyed that he ruined my moment with Jasper.

"I need to talk to you about Bella," he whispered.

"What about her?"

"Who was she?" he asked.

I searched through my mind. "Hmmm. She is a transfer student from Phoenix, Arizona. She lives with Charlie Swan, the Sheriff."

Edward contemplated my answer. "What about what happened at lunch? You know, between Bella and me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was just a coincidence or something," I said.

"I highly doubt that," he replied. "I just, couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off of her. And, I know that it made her uncomfortable, and it made me want to stop. But, the strangest thing was, I couldn't read her mind. Everybody else's thoughts were swirling around my head, but Bella's mind remained silent. This irks me. I need to know what she is thinking."

Jasper came to the door. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"Fine," snapped Edward, who then left the doorway.

"Finally!" I rejoiced.

Jasper looked at me. I looked at him. Then, suddenly, a thought came to our minds simultaneously. Edward, the person who we thought never would, loved somebody.


	3. Cullens' Controversies

Something had arose in the Cullen family. Jasper and I thought it was brave, but Rosalie, on the other hand, was mad as hell about it.

Today at school, Bella had almost been crushed by a van. Being in love with her as he was, Edward saved her, by catching her and stopping the van with his left hand.

Edward had saved Bella from the clutches of death. I personally liked Bella. I hadn't met her, but I had seen her around enough to know that she was a good person. Now, the entire family sat in their usual spots. Jasper and I on the soft, cushiony couch facing the giant back window and fireplace. Rosalie and Emmett were snuggled up against each other on the couch facing the side wall, and Esme, Carlisle, and Edward were sitting on the couch opposite.

Rosalie began. "I really don't think that this is necessary," she snapped. "He has endangered every single one of our existences, and he has every right to feel regretful!"

I was taken aback. Sure, Edward could be a little overly annoying and rude, but that was just who he was. He did it because he loved her. I knew that, and Jasper knew it, and Edward knew that we knew it. I certainly didn't think that he should have regret over saving somebody's life.

"May I just interject for one minute," Carlisle asked. Rosalie nodded.

"Please do," muttered Edward, who wore a tortured, painful expression on his face.

"What Edward did saved a life that would have otherwise been ended, and I thank you for that, Edward," stated Carlisle. "But, however, there are repercussions to your actions. You have left this girl wondering about who we are. If she were to figure out the truth, the entire family would be at risk."

"Nobody would believe her," Edward said sharply.

Rosalie glared at him. I glared at Rosalie. Edward looked at me, hoping that I would see something. Nothing came to my mind. Edward looked away, disappointed.

I was depressed for the rest of the week. My life lacked the usual happiness that came naturally to me.

Edward seemed angry all week too.

The Cullens were falling apart. Rosalie seemed indifferent to Edward and I. I think that she was still mad about Bella.

I spent the afternoons in my room, away from everybody, even Jasper, the person who I couldn't stand to be away from. Sometimes, I saw him take out his guitar and sing. Everybody else had begun to pick up that he played guitar, considering he played it in front of them. Sometimes, he even played alongside Edward playing piano. It sounded so melodious, but I was to upset to even wander downstairs to have a listen. Finally, it happened.

Jasper burst through the door, a pained and angry manner surrounding him. He slammed the door shut. I was too sad to care.

He looked as if he were about to cry. Seeing as we were vampires, we couldn't, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't were we humans.

He sat next to me. "What's wrong, Alice? Why are you doing this?" he pondered, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I muttered.

"Yes, you do," he said abruptly. "Tell me."

"I can't."

He stood up. I could tell that he was angry. This would break me. I finally stood up, looking up at him, him looking down at me.

All of the love and empathy had disintegrated from his eyes. The darkened. I could sense a storm approaching. Edward had already sensed it. I could feel it.

"Just........tell me!" he articulated. I was on the verge of running out the window.

He had no idea how much I wanted to tell him. I was falling apart. We had been falling apart for about a week. I still loved him. He still loved me. But, something had changed.

"I CAN'T GO ON LIVING LIKE THIS! ROSALIE ALWAYS SEEMS TO BE SULKING, AND EDWARD SEEMS INDIFFERENT TO EVERYTHING, AND I......I-"My voice caught. Before I knew it, I was outside, running, as fast and as far as I could.

Jasper was coming after me. I could sense that he was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I ran up one of the tallest trees I could find and sat on one of the highest branches. My feet were dangling, and I was drenched in rain, but I didn't care.

I saw Jasper through the branches below. He was slowly approaching the tree, looking up at me. I looked out, pretending that I didn't know that he was there.

Slowly, he climbed the tree, leaning on the trunk every so often to watch the sunset that was happening. Then, he reached my branch.

At first, he didn't talk. His eyes showed apology. I wish mine could do the same.

I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder, showing him that he was forgiven.

"I just......can't," I said.

He knew what I meant.

It was getting darker. My skin's sparkle started to diminish.

Jasper pulled me into a tight hug. We stayed up in that tree for what seemed like days. We didn't care where we were. I was just happy to know that he was the one who followed me into the woods.

When we finally returned to the house, everybody seemed fine again. Rosalie and Emmett once again were snuggled up against each other by the fire. Rosalie was still the shallow person who I called my sister. Jasper once again resumed playing guitar for me and me alone. Edward was back to his same-old tortured artist self. And I could say that I had regained the spring in my step. Everything was good, for now....

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I wanted to explore the complications of Alice and Jasper's relationship. I promise I'll try to get as many chapters posted as I can this week. **

**lots of love, animanga128**

**P.S. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

**Peace!**


	4. Alice's Flashback

I was back in the tree with Jasper. We had first come here during our fight, but it was now a regular thing over the course of several months. Jasper and I usually came he to talk, to get away from everybody else on Earth.

I was sitting on a tree branch, one of the highest ones in the tree. I leaned my head against Jasper's firm shoulder.

"Do you remember the day we met?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied. "How could I forget?"

"I will never forget that day as long as I live," Jasper vowed, taking my face in his hands.

"Good," I retorted, "because you will be alive for the rest of eternity."

Jasper laughed. I sat still. My mind was racing. Then, I remembered it, like it had happened only yesterday.

* * *

_It was about sixty years ago. The Cullens had been living peacefully in Alaska for some time. _

_It was Friday. _

_The mood was striking me as somewhat mellow. I wasn't in any rush that day. Life was just going smoothly. That is, everything was okay until _he _walked through the door._

_Edward and Emmett walked through the door. Rosalie immediately rushed up to Emmett, to see if he was okay. The two were followed by Carlisle who was followed by a young man._

_He wore a face of contentment. His eyes sparkled a golden topaz, his hair shined a honey blonde, and his face carried flawless features. The very second that I saw him, I knew, with every ounce of my body, that he was the one that I had been waiting for. _

_His name was Jasper. Jasper Whitlock Hale. I would remember that name. Then, Carlisle made the announcement. "Everybody. I would like you to meet the newest addition to the Cullen family. This is Jasper. He is from Texas."_

_I extended my hand to shake his. "Hi," I greeted. "My name is Alice."_

_"Pleasure to meet you....Alice." He kissed my hand._

_I liked the way he said my name. I could tell that there would be something between us. He would be my best friend. I saw it. _

_While the rest of the family introduced themselves, I stood, sort of separated from everybody else. I could tell that Jasper had noticed. I had done this for that exact reason-to get him to notice me. _

_When everybody had calmed down, I retired to my room. I had needed some alone time for quite awhile. _

_I felt his eyes on the back of my head, following me down the hall and into my room. Five minutes after I closed the door, I heard a knocking. It was Jasper. I opened the door. He was looking down. Then, he looked up and realized that I was standing in the open doorway. "Oh, hello," he said shyly. _

_"Hi!" I greeted in reply. He stood there awkwardly. "Please come in," I invited. _

_Jasper stepped into the room. I gestured to the couch, inviting him to take a seat. _

_"I didn't fully get a chance to properly introduce myself," he stated. "My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale. I'm from Texas, and I must say, in all of my years of living, I have never witnessed anything or anybody with such beauty as yourself."_

_This was it. I knew that we were meant for each other. _

_As soon as the meeting in my room was finished, we immediately became inseparable. Wherever I was, Jasper was. Wherever Jasper was, I was. Quickly, we fell in love, our love increasing with each passing day. Our meetings had become common. Slowly, we began to move outside. Sometimes, we would meet in a tree or maybe on top of a mountain. It all depended on the mood that we were in. It was always coordinating, like, when I would be in the mood of happiness, he would be happy. When he was experience sadness, I experienced it too. Then, at one of our meetings, (this one happened to be held in a tree) he pulled out a small jewelry box clad in a dark blue velvet. My eyes were dark blue before I was morphed into a vampire. _

_"Alice Cullen, I love you more than I love the taste of human blood." he began. _

_I could tell that this was his first romance. I gave him credit. At least he used good, vampire terminology._

_There was an awkward silence between us. I knew that he was going to ask me to marry him._

_"Will you marry me?" he finally asked. _

_I didn't hesitate. My mind was racing. Finally, the word that would change my forever escaped my mouth. _

_"Yes." _

_From that moment on, my life would never be the same. _

_We had loved each other, yes, but this one question that he had asked me changed eternity._

_The wedding was small. Only the Cullens and the Denali Clan attended. I wore a classic white dressed, adorned with lace and flowers, which were in the slightest pale blue color. Jasper wore a tuxedo, with a pale blue flower. It was one of the most happiest days of my life, second to that of the day Jasper and I had met. From the moment that we exchanged vows and said the two magical words, nothing would be the same. _

* * *

My eyes glazed over. Jasper looked at me. "Alice, what is it?"

"I just relived the day that we met," I explained.

Our moment was interrupted by the scent of Edward running into the forest. Before I could stand up, I was on Jasper's back, and he was leaping from tree to tree.

I saw his face. He was looking for us. I tried to think of something that didn't relate to where we were. Since he could read my mind, I wanted to cover our trail as best as I could.

Jasper carried me straight past the clearing. I could see Edward, who had just cleared the one part of the forest. Finally, Jasper gave up and brought us back down to the forest floor.

Edward walked nonchalantly up to us.

The thing with Edward was, he didn't have to speak. His eyes spoke for him. He was one of my best friends, and by far the most brotherly person who had ever graced my presence.

_What is it? _I thought, knowing that he could hear me.

"Esme has requested the presence of all of the Cullens," said Edward.

Jasper and I exchanged glances. Uh-oh, this couldn't be good.

As we returned back to the house, my entire life changed.

Something had happened in Forks. Something that would end the Cullen's existance, and cease my love for Jasper and his for me.

All that I knew had somehow been destroyed in one word.

Esme spoke in a grave tone. "_Nomads_."


	5. Bella's Deficits: Part One

_Previously mentioned in chapter 4:_

_Something had happened in Forks. Something that would end the Cullen's __existance, and cease my love for Jasper and his for me._

_All that I knew had somehow been destroyed in one word._

_Esme spoke in a grave tone. "Nomads."_

* * *

I knew that as soon as Esme spoke the word, that the redheaded woman, Victoria, had returned. Only this time, she was more powerful than ever before, because of her two cohorts. Their names were James and Laurent. They were trackers, they were lethal, and most importantly, they were here, in the state of Washington.

There had never really been any trouble with vampires in Forks. The Cullens were the only ones in the area. Occasionally clans visited, thus causing tension between the Cullens and the Quileutes. But any differences were usually settled out with a matter of time.

I tried to not think about it. I was too focused on the baseball game that we had planned tonight. Carlisle had checked the weather station, and they confirmed that the weather for tonight would be stormy. We could only play baseball during storms, because, when the bat made contact with the ball, it made a thundering bam that sounded an awful lot like thunder. Of course, I would be pitching.

It was about four in the afternoon. We had just gotten home from school about a half hour ago, and were getting ready for our baseball game. The bag that contained all of our equipment to play the game was sitting by the front door. I dressed myself in the standard baseball garb.. I had personalized my jersey. It said Cullen, 43. (That was the year that I met Jasper.)

When everybody was ready, we left for the field. Carlisle was holding the bag. Esme he ran together. Edward left to go pick up Bella. Roslaie ran on Emmett's back. I ran holding hands with Jasper.

As we reached the clearing, everybody divided up into teams. On my team, it was Edward, Emmett, and I. On the other team, it was Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper. Esme sat out. Just as I was stretching, Edward pulled up with Bella in the white Jeep wrangler. Bella climbed out and walked over to the area where we were all gathered.

I felt the presence of the nomads, but I was having too much fun to care.

The game started. I pitched the ball. Rosalie whipped the bat around, and made contact with the ball with a deafening crack. The ball flew toward the forest, and Edward sprinted after it. Rosalie sprinted around the bases. She was doing so well until Edward returned with the ball and threw it at the plate with perfect aim. Rosalie was out.

Next up was Jasper. I loved him and all, but there was no way I was going to go easy on him. He was the one who I wanted to strike out the most. It was all in good fun. I wound up my throwing arm, lifted my leg, and pitched the ball at him with great force. He hit it. Wow, big shocker there. The ball soared through the air. Emmett took off for this one, this time running into the forest. He ran up a tree, then stretched his arm as far as it could reach, and caught the ball. Emmett cleared the trees and began to throw the ball at home plate. Jasper increased his speed, this time running so that all I could see was a blur. _Safe._

They had begun to walk toward the meadow. Every single Cullen sensed it. Edward put himself in front of Bella. "Take Bella back to the house," Carlisle commanded Edward.

Edward turned to Bella. "Let your hair down," he told her, explaining how it might help in covering up her scent were the nomads to be dangerous.

After about five minutes of waiting, the nomads cleared the trees, walking gracefully toward us across the meadow.

Victoria walked in the middle, surrounded by James and Laurent. James wore a blonde ponytail, and Laurent wore his jet black hair in dreadlocks. Victoria's curly locks blew wild with the stormy wind.

Laurent spoke first. "Need any extra players?"

Carlisle smiled. "Actually, it would be great if you joined us. A few of us were just leaving."

Edward took that as his que to take Bella back to the house. The nomads prepared themselves to join the game.

Victoria walked to the pitchers mound. Uh-uh. There was no way that she was going to take my position. After all, I had been here first.

Laurent walked into the outfield, and James stayed where he was. I guess he would be playing on Jasper's team. As Edward and Bella turned away, his highly sensitive nose caught the scent of Bella's unique blood. I saw the look on his face. He wore a look of lust and hunger. His eyes instantly turned coal black. "Ah," he gasped. "I see that you've brought a snack."

At that comment, we all rushed to Bella's side, throwing ourselves in front of her, crouching in ready position. Laurent and Victoria took their places on either side of James. We showed our teeth and growled at them. They growled at us.

Slowly, the trio of hungry vagabonds began to back off. I knew that they would be back though, and even more lethal than the were now. As sad as it was, it looked like our game of baseball had ended.

Edward through Bella onto his back and ran her back to the house. Emmett took the Jeep Wrangler back, and the rest of us ran. Esme and Rosalie stayed behind to clean up the baseball equipment.

We had decided that Edward would take Bella back to her house, so that she could make up an excuse so that Charlie wouldn't be left wondering where Bella had been. There, she would pack her bags and come back to our house.

When she arrived back, we quickly hustled her into the garage. Edward took her coat off and handed it to Rosalie, who was instructed to put it on. Reluctantly, she wore the coat, and even let Bella wear some of her clothes to rid her of her own scent. Jasper and I would drive Bella to Phoenix, where she came from, and Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie, would lead James north as opposed to south, where we were headed.

It was going to be a long night. A very, risky, long night.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I really wanted to write the baseball scene, because it is portrayed so interestingly in the movie. I'll try to get a continuation of this chapter up on its feet ASAP. I will probably have it up tomorrow, since I have so much time to write. I love long weekends. **

**Always, Animanga128**


	6. Bella's Deficits: Part Two

_It was going to be a long night. A very, risky, long night._

_

* * *

_

Bella climbed into the car. Just as we were about to close the door, Edward held it open. He held her head in his hands. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again," he promised. His kissed her farewell, then closed the door.

The garage door opened, and Jasper sped out, hitting 100 miles as we neared the end of the driveway. I sat in the back seat with Bella to comfort her and let her know that everything was going to be alright. She soon fell asleep. I laid her down and climbed up into the front seat with Jasper. He grasped my hand. We started to talk. Then, I saw him.

_James was running, jumping over everything that would slow him down. He followed Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett, thinking that he was following Bella. He stopped to sniff a tree. She hadn't been here. He hadn't been following Bella. He had been tricked. He started to run in the other direction. _

Jasper gave me a quick glance and saw my face. "Alice! What did you see?!"

I took out my cell phone and quickly dialed Edward's number. He answered on the first ring. "Alice," his cold voice greeted. "What is it?"

"James knows that your not Bella. He changed course. He's running south!" I forewarned.

There was silence on the other end. _Click._

"Oh my God!" Jasper yelled. "So what you're saying is that James, the most lethal tracker in the _country_ is following us?!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING!" I screamed.

Jasper floored it. I took out my cell phone and made hotel reservations for the three of us. Bella was still sleeping soundly.

I checked the GPS navigational system that was built into Jasper's car. We were somewhere in southern Oregon. A few more hours and we would be in Sacramento or even further, LA. I pulled out my cell phone and held it cautiously in my hand, just in case Edward called. Any calls during this time would be crucial and could not be missed, even for something as trivial as not answering the phone in time.

The sun began to rise. Sooner or later, we would be arriving at a mall. I needed new clothes, because I hadn't packed any, but more importantly, Bella needed clothes to cover up her scent. Bella was still snoozing in the backseat. She would wake up....eventually.

"Jasper, we need to find a mall. Bella needs clothes to cover up her scent, and I should get some too," I instructed. Reluctantly, he started searching for a mall. We were approaching LA.

I climbed into the backseat and gently woke up Bella. She awoke with a jolt. "Bella, we're going shopping," I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

As soon as the car stopped, I was out and halfway on my way to the door, Bella by my side. I texted Jasper: _Call if there is any danger. Love you._ We slid into Nordstrom first, picking out clothes in my size and Bella's. We zipped through the mall. In all, I probably bought $500 worth of clothes.

When we returned to the car, Jasper saw all of the shopping bags. "Wow," he said sarcastically. As we returned to the road, I whipped out my cell phone and called a Hilton near the airport, and made reservations for the three of us.

Two hours later, Jasper pulled smoothly into the Hilton drvieway. The valets grabbed our bags and loaded them onto the luggage cart, then followed us inside. Jasper had rushed in and was already finished checking in. He presented each of us with our room keys, then took us upstairs.

The luggage men were waiting for us when we reached our room. We took our bags and walked inside. I immediately walked across the room and closed the curtains. I ordered room service for Bella, despite her protests, and had her get into bed.

When the food arrived, I brought it in to her, and made her eat it. She did, but reluctantly. When she had finally fallen asleep, I went into the other room to sit and talk with Jasper. He had the news on TV. I kept it on as not to be heard.

I was still shaken. I had done my best not to let Jasper see, but once he had a hold on me, he was open to all of my emotions.

"Alice, dear, did you really think that you could hid your emotions from me? I want to know what's up," he said, stroking my hair.

"Well, you know James? I used to know him. He was a patient at the same mental asylum as me. We were friends, until he disappeared. I never knew that one day, we would actually be enemies," I confided.

Jasper kissed me. I kissed him back. We were interrupted by a cell phone ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Edward.

"Yes, Edward. What is it?" I answered, ignoring usual phone greetings and cutting right to the chase.

"Is Bella safe?" he asked in a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, she's sleeping now. She just ate lots of food, which I ordered for her. We are in the hotel room, the curtains are closed and we are at peace."

I just picture Edward rolling his eyes. "You're sure he doesn't know where you are?" he queried, with just the slight hint of nervousness.

"Yes, mother," I replied, giving Edward something to laugh about.

_Click._

* * *

_There was a room full of mirrors. James was there. So was Bella. He had a video camera, and was recording Bella. Suddenly, Edward soared into view, and attacked James from the side. _

Uh-oh. Not only did I know that James would attack in a room full of mirrors, but Bella would be alone.

I decided to keep this vision to myself. The time wasn't right and besides, if Bella heard me, it would scare her beyond what she had already been through. Yes, even though Edward could read my mind, I wasn't going to say it out loud. That is, unless....

* * *

**I hope you don't mind if I ended it on a cliff hanger. I felt it necessary cuz they are fun to write.**

**Enjoy....**

**always, animanga128**


	7. The Trap

I rose from my comfortable position, cuddling with Jasper on the plush hotel couch, and walked in to check on Bella. She had been asleep for quite awhile. I opened the door, and sat on the side of the bed. I gave the lump under the covers a little nudge. When she didn't react, I pulled back the covers.

Oh. My. God.

All I saw was a line of fluffy pillows that could haves easily fooled people.

Bella Swan was _gone_. She had left the hotel room without the knowledge ofr consent of Jasper or myself. Jasper walked in. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

He caught me just as I was about to collapse. "Bella is gone," I said blankly.

I held on to his arm as he started to panic. "Oh my God!" he started to say.

I myself was having a mental breakdown. Jasper still held onto me as I wailed about letting Bella slip right though my fingers. Then, I saw it.

_A taxi cab pulled up in front of a large, brick building. Bella got out of the cab and paid the driver, then nervously walked inside. The entire inside of the building was the room full of mirrors. There was a voice coming from the closet. Bella opened the door to see a movie of her mom playing, then was cornered by James. She squirted his eyes with pepper spray, but that only made him angry. He jumped across the room, grabbed Bella by her neck, and through her against one of the support beams. Her crumpled form lay still on the floor. Then, I saw Edward leap into the room._

Jasper already knew that I had seen Bella. We grabbed our cell phones and rushed out of the door. Jasper didn't bother with the valet, but instead ran as fast as he could without raising suspicions and got the car himself. I ran after him to save time.

We climbed in, not even bothering to buckle our seatbelts, and sped off toward the room full of mirrors, or, as Bella had explained, a ballet studio. I had seen that all of the other Cullens were there, along with Edward, waiting for the perfect moment. We pulled in ran inside.

The rest of our family was waiting on the balcony. Edward was down below, holding Bella in his arms. I saw tears streak down her face as Edward jumped up, but was then caught and thrown down by James. Edward stood up and tried to get to Bella, but James was too quick. He picked up Edward and flung him into a series of windows. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I saw this as our que to help. Without a second thought we jumped with all of our might and leaped over the wall that separated the balcony from the main room. Emmett and Jasper ran to go keep James away from Bella, while I tended to Bella, who laid, broken, by a pillar with blood dripping off of her horrified face. I took her in my arms and brought her over to an unoccupied corner.

I set her down and held her in my arms. Blood was everywhere, even on my hands. "Oh, God," I gasped.

Carlisle rushed to my side, followed by Edward. I stood by Bella, while Carlisle debated what to do. "Carlisle," Edward persisted, forcing Carlisle to come up with a decision. Jasper and Emmett were still fighting James.

Carlisle spoke, "Either we could let her become one of us or....you have to suck the venom out."

I saw the conflict in Edward's face. He knew that he couldn't let her be a vampire, although sucking the venom out of her blood would require more control than ever before. "I can't let her be a monster like I am," he stated, and with that, he began to suck the venom our of her blood.

I ran off, deciding to give them some privacy, and went to go help my two brothers fight the tracker. They held James still, while I went right ahead and ripped his head off. Emmett and Jasper helped to rip apart the rest of his body into little tiny pieces.

"Get the floorboards, start a fire," Jasper commanded.

We did as he said, within minutes, James was a pile of ashes.

Meanwhile, Edward was having some difficulties with Bella. Although her blood was clean, Edward couldn't stop drinking her blood. I saw the pain and the lust that he was enduring. He knew that if he continued, Bella would die, and it would be because of him.

"Edward," Carlisle interjected. "Her blood is clean you must stop before she is dead."

Edward slowly stopped. When he was fully finished, he tried to get as far away as possible from Bella, so as not to raise his bloodthirsty instincts.

I took her in my arms and carried her out of the building in my arms. Carlisle had called an ambulance, and I could hear sirens sounding on their way down the street.

I saw my closest brother looking at her with such emotion in his eyes. It made me want to cry. As the EMTs put her into the ambulance, Edward climbed into the car with me and Jasper.

In the hospital, Bella lay in bed with a cast on her leg, and bandages everywhere. Edward was sitting on a bench underneath the window.

I saw as he held her in his arms when she slept the love and affection in his eyes. I knew that he wouldn't be able to live had she been killed.

I could tell that because of this event, things were about to bet interesting in the Cullen household. Very, very interesting.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get posted. Had a lot of homework over the weekend. Hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm still eating Turkey!**

**Always, Animanga128**


	8. What He Did

Nothing could have made me feel more angry than I had now. If I was human, my blood would have been boiling and my eyes raining tears.

I was running in the woods, tripping over things that my usual grace would have prevented. My clothes were torn and my skin muddied. I could see Jasper running behind me. He would. This time, even though I would have been stopping at the tree, I continued on.

It was the dead of winter. Forks had been still for what seemed like forever.

Jasper was catching up to me. I tripped over a huge branch. I didn't even bother getting up. I knew that eventually Jasper would catch up to me, and he did, as I laid in the mud, breathing shallowly.

He pulled me onto his back and continued on in the direction that we were going in. His soft touch on my hands confirmed that he wouldn't let me go. We had been in arguments before, but none of them were as bad as this one.

Up into a tree we went. I was sure that we were somewhere in Canada, but not positive. Jasper climbed up the tree with me still clinging to him. We finally rested on one of the highest branches. He sat down. My strength was not as strong, so he had to hold me as I clambered onto the branch.

Since the branch was unusually thick, I had room to lay down. My head rested in his lap. He stroked my hair for what seemed like hours. It was amazing at how much he loved me, even when I could bee at my worst temper. Even during the dispute a few months ago, he was so calm.

I could feel him transferring calm and soothing energy into my body. Nothing made me feel better than his calm and soothing touch to my skin. I sat up, knowing that eventually I would have to talk.

I rested my head on his shoulder, and he kissed me. Then, he spoke: "Alice..."

My voice was faltering. I spoke short words, with long pauses in between each phrase. "Jasper...how could this have happened?"

"I don't know, Alice, love."

"But....life was perfect. Then what?"

Rain began to pour down. We were safe and dry in the lush green canopy. I could see the rest of the Cullens worrying, even Rosalie, which was surprising, considering she never thought about anything but herself, Emmett, and herself.

Jasper turned his head and looked at me. I could tell that he was thinking, I just couldn't figure out what. That was Edward's field of expertise.

I don't know how long we were silent for.

I turned to Jasper. Without even talking, he pulled me into a hug.

"I hate my life. The only thing that I have to live for is you," I said. "If you weren't mine, I would be on my way to Italy."

Jasper pulled himself away from me and looked into my face. He bore an expression of hurt and confusion. "Alice," he began. "Don't even think about saying that. If you were dead, I would have to kill myself. You know that I can't live without you. I can barely breathe if your in a different room."

"Yes, but Jasper, why did it have to happen this way? Why?" I queried, turning away from him.

I could feel hurt building up inside of him. He was so sad that I was upset. Nobody knows how painful it was for me. It was like my heart was breaking, except it was happening over and over. Agony was sweeping over my very existence, destroying happiness, as it clung to me.

Jasper stared into the air. "I lost control," spoke softly.

"YEAH, AND YOU KILLED SOMEBODY!" I screamed. I couldn't take this. I was in love with a murderer. This had all happened because a little girl had fallen and scraped her knee.

My breathing turned ragged as I jumped from the tree, landing silently on the forest floor. Jasper followed me. I turned around. "WOULD YOU HAVE KILLED ME IF I FELL AND SCRAPED MY KNEE?!?!?!?!"

Jasper looked taken aback. "WELL, FORGIVE ME FOR NOT BEING ALLOWED TO HUNT BECAUSE THEY WANTED THEIR ANNIVERSARY TO BE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT. I COULDN'T HELP IT! YOU KNOW THAT ONCE WE START WE CAN'T STOP! AND BESIDES, IT WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL! AT LEAST IT WASN'T _BELLA_!"

After that, I couldn't even look at him. I ran as fast as I could. I don't know how far, but I think I was back in Forks, having ran south accidentally.

Jasper was chasing after me. I climbed up into a tree and sat there. I didn't even see him, but he sat down right next to me.

I wanted to kill myself at that moment. (Is it too late to catch a flight to Italy?) Jasper touched my shoulder, and I could fell calm seethe into me. My breathing became slower and more even, and eventually settled into an deep, even pace.

Sure, I had seen it in a vision. I had even told Jasper about it, but he promised it wouldn't, and I was too blinded by my love of him to take precautions.

Love is so confusing. I don't know if I will ever talk to him again.

"Alice," he pleaded. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I'll kill myself if it would make you feel better. If it will make you happy," he apologized.

I turned at lunged at him, throwing him onto the floor. "JASPER WHITLOCK HALE, IF YOU SO MUCH AS SCRATCH YOURSELF YOU'LL BE SORRY!" I screamed at him, showing him that I forgave him. "That still doesn't excuse you from apologizing to her family."

I kissed him. He kissed me back. His hand crept up my back and rested on the back of my head, pulling me toward him. Both of my hands were on his neck. It was I who broke the kiss, but only so that I could look at him, with his apologetic eyes, his loving smile. I knew that he hadn't meant to do it. And it was partially my fault that he killed her. I hadn't let him hunt in the longest time. His eyes had been the darkest black that I had ever seen in all of my years of being.

But that was over. We only had eyes for each other.

I was going to say my spiel of apology, but then decided to give that privilege to Edward, who would be all over it when we returned home....

* * *

** Hey everyone!**

**Its my birthday in a few days, and the best presents of all would be reviews from all of my readers. I would love you guys forever!**

**Always, animanga128**


	9. The Party Mishap

Life had been pretty quiet around the town of Forks.

With things going the way they were, people would have rarely known that the Cullen's existed.

I usually spent my time with Jasper (we never left each other's side). My husband would play guitar and sing songs, ballads, actually, that he had written for me. His beautiful, melodic voice carried me into a far away, euphoric state.

Edward spent every moment with Bella. I had actually taken her on a shopping trip recently. It was actually quite fun, considering that she actually let me pick out all of the clothes. But other than that little escapade to Port Angeles, I had been with Jasper. We had actually began to build a little niche in one of the trees. It was going to be our hiding place.

"Alice?" he asked me one day as we were sitting in the tree. "What was it like in the asylum?"

I was taken aback by the question, considering I had absolutely no memories of being in the asylum. All I knew was that I had a little sister named Cynthia. That was the only memory that I had of being human.

From what Bella had told me, being human seemed to be a rather mundane thing. For example, most couldn't run for more than a few miles an hour, and the couldn't run up trees, or leap across chasms like we vampires could.

"Jasper," I began. "You know that I don't remember anything!"

He saw the hurt in my eyes. He knew how badly I wanted to remember. I knew, and he knew, that if I could, I would remember everything about my past as a mundane being. But, being in my current state, I could only see the present and the future.

* * *

It was Bella's eighteenth birthday. I remember her telling me not to go overboard with the party. I hadn't listened, of course.

Edward had said that he would bring her over around seven. That was plenty of time to prepare the house for her birthday, and wrap the gifts, and make a playlist on my new, sleek iPod touch for Bella's party.

The sun had begun to set. I was still stringing lights all over the place. Rosalie had reluctantly agreed to help me. Jasper was helping me string the lights up high, and Emmett and Rosalie were lighting the hundreds of candles that I had set out. Esme and Carlisle were wrapping all the presents in a metallic silver wrapping paper.

At about 6: 45, the house was ready. The table with her presents was draped with a pretty pink tablecloth, the presents were stacked neatly. The coffee table in the middle of the room was covered with another pink table cloth in a different shade. On it rested several bowls filled with water, each containing a few pink candles of various sides and shades. Japanese lanterns set off a nice, ambient glow as they hung all over the ceiling. The fencing all outside had lanterns hanging from them as well. I was wearing a nice, pale blue, to contrast the pink. We Cullens usually wore pale colors to offset our pallid skin.

I saw Edward as he and Bella were pulling out of her driveway in her orange truck. She didn't seem to be to pleased by the fact that I was throwing her a birthday party. Not at all.

They were here fifteen minutes later.

I walked outside, to greet them. I saw as Bella stepped clumsily out of the car that she didn't approve of the party decor. The look of shock that graced her face made that fact clear.

Edward held her arm as she walked up the stairs into the house. Bella's face spawned looks of shock and upset as she set her jacket on the bench right next to the door.

"Oh, wow," were the only two words that escaped her lips.

We were all smiling. I figured that, since the gifts were just sitting there, and nothing was happening, that we would open gifts. "Time for presents!" I announced.

All of the Cullens and Bella gathered in the center of the big open room. I handed Bella the first present. She opened it. It was the box for a new stereo for her car. She held it with ease. "It's empty," she reported, setting the box down.

"Emmett's installing it outside," Edward told her.

"THANKS, EMMETT!" she called.

I handed her the next present, the one from Edward. What happened next was all a blur.

"Ouch," interjected Bella. "Paper cut."

I could see Jasper's eyes. They were already swirling, but in that one shred of a second, they turned from bright gold to jet black. Edward lunged for Bella, and Jasper tried to attack. I held my hand over my mouth. Carlisle helped out, of course, trying to wrestle Jasper out of the house along with Emmett and Rosalie trying to as well.

If I was a human, I would have been crying.

Edward held Bella in his arms. He had smashed her into the piano, so she was bleeding even more. Carlisle took her to the kitchen to get bandaged up.

I ran out of the house and into the woods. "JASPER!" I shouted.

I knew it in my heart that he was in the trees, probably disgusted with himself. I called his name again. "JASPER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Up in the trees, I could here him talking to me. I climbed up to where we had built our getaway. I could see disgust in his eyes. I went over to him and rested my head on his shoulders.

"What have I done, Alice?" he asked.

"It's not your fault. Bella's fine. You're still kind of new to being a vegetarian, and we all know, even Bella knows, that it gets really hard for you. She told me that she's not mad at you," I said, hoping that it would comfort him.

"It is my fault though," he said.

I turned on him angrily and grabbed his face, my hands resting on his cheeks. "Jasper Whitlock Hale," I began, "If you so much as think that it was your fault, then I will kill myself."

Of course I didn't mean it, but I could see the promise beginning to form in his eyes.

"Fine," he said, then took off again toward another tree.

This was the first time that he had ever walked away from me. Ever. He had always seemed to gravitate towards me, and now he was running away.

I would be sobbing right now, were I a human.

I didn't bother going after him. I felt weak and useless. With the last bit of strength that I could muster, I let out a tired, "Jasper?"

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with Brighter and other miscellaneous tasks. I'm rereading New Moon. I'll try to make this new "part" of the story a little bit longer than the last, which was not long at all. I'll try to make it the saga from Alice's POV, but expect some twists farther up the road. **

**Always, Animanga128**


End file.
